


Since I was seventeen

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Student/Teacher, cute narry, narry oneshot, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did it happen yet?" Stephanie questioned excitedly. </p>
<p>"Steph, it isn't two yet. I have to wait until I'm in Mr.Styles' class to find out. I don't want to make it a big thing." Niall shrugged, making it sound like he cared little to none when he  really cared more than anything. </p>
<p>"No big deal? What if you already know your soulmate? You could have someone by the end of tonight!" Louis emphasized the importance of this event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I was seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> My first soulmate AU! Hope you all enjoy!

Niall never thought this day would come. He always dreamt of it, excited to finally find out the name of his forever person. He knew that when he woke up tomorrow there was a thirty percent chance that the name of his soul-mate may be written in invisible ink, leaving it up to them to find him, but he was being positive, he wanted to be in the seventy percent who received in small script, the name of their forever person on their wrist for their seventeenth birthday.

He only knew a few people with what was called 'the invisible virus' meaning an issue occurred when they were supposed to receive their soul-mates name. His sister-in-law Denise for example, as well as two of his friends, Liam and Stephanie who already had their seventeenth birthdays and received no word of their true love on their bodies.

"Niall, are you excited for tomorrow?" Niall's best friend Louis enthused, motioning to his wrist where the name ' _Nicholas Peter Grimshaw_.' was written in small script.

"Yes, of course I am, I'm also terrified, I mean, look what happened to Liam. What a sad thing, to be left in the dark like that, I just hope that doesn't happen to me." Niall sighed, picking at his socks.

"Well, we'll find out at two pm tomorrow, while we're in class." Louis teased Niall.

"Yeah whatever, I'm sorry my seventeenth birthday isn't on a weekend." Niall sighed, shoving his face into his pillow.

"In all seriousness though Ni, I'm sure your wrist will be adorned with fancy italics of someone's name by this time tomorrow."

X

Niall woke up the next morning, excited and nervous, his stomach twisted in butterflies. He decided to style his hair messy, only putting a little bit of product in his hair to keep it constant. He decided on a lilac sweater paired with some black ripped skinny jeans and black boots.

Lunch rolled around quickly on the day of Niall's seventeenth birthday, his friends all sat impatiently around him, eyeing his wrist suggestively, "Did it happen yet?" Stephanie questioned excitedly.

"Steph, it isn't two yet. I have to wait until I'm in Mr.Styles' class to find out. I don't want to make it a big thing." Niall shrugged, making it sound like he cared little to none when he really cared more than anything.

"No big deal? What if you already know your soulmate? You could have someone by the end of tonight!" Louis emphasized the importance of this event.

"I know Louis, I just don't want to get my hopes up." he shrugged.

"Oh come on Niall, think positive, only two more hours." Louis winked, taking a bite of his apple.

"I'll try." Niall mumbled.

X

"Please focus." Mr.Styles opened his class, his wavy locks pulled back into a bun, wearing his usual apparel; skinny jeans and and an expensive looking shirt, with his brown boots. "Alright attendance..." He began, starting to call out names of people whom Niall had barely ever interacted with and a few of his friends. "Niall Horan," he spotted the blonde, a smile on his face "it's your seventeenth birthday Congratulations, I hope you receive only good things. I had a no-show." He smiled sadly, holding up his right wrist.

"Thank you Mr.Styles." Niall flushed red.

Niall got lost in his thoughts, listening to Mr.Styles talk on about Shakespeare. He didn't realize that the time was one forty. He took all the notes he needed, and listened to the movie his teacher put on.

He sat for a few minutes in peace. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a price of paper hit his head. He turned to Louis and scowled, but Louis egged him on to check the paper. ' _Everyone is waiting_.' The note read. At first Niall was confused. ' _Waiting for what_?' But when he looked up at the clock and saw the time (one fifty seven) he realized what Louis meant and brought his head to peek at his peers who were all curiously peering at Niall

Niall, feeling flustered, sunk into his desk, ignoring the stares and whispered of every one around him. "Class, I understand the excitement for your fellow peer but there is still class right now." Mr.Styles commented.

"Oh come on Mr.Styles just pause the movie for five minutes!" Louis shouted, receiving himself an even bigger scowl from his best friend. Mr.Styles sighed in defeat when there was a chorus of agreements to Louis' comment and paused the movie.

Niall looked up to the clock to see that it was one fifty nine and his heart began racing; the room fell silent. Ten seconds began to go down in Niall's head, everyone's eyes on him, including his teachers. When he hit one he took a deep breath, not daring to flip his wrist around.

"C'mon Ni." Louis whispered, everyone's eyes still glued to his right hand.

"O-okay." And he did.

A chorus of gasps were heard upon reading Niall's wrist. Niall was the last to look, scared that the gasps were gasps of sympathy. "Holy shit." Niall whispered. His eyes glued to his wrist.

There, written up the side of his skin was the familiar name; ' _Harry Edward Styles_.' Niall's eyes flickered up to his teacher who was writing something on the board. When Mr.Styles turned around he knit his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why everyone was staring at him, eyes blown wide, especially Niall Horan, who had just been the centre of attention.

"What? What is it?" Mr.Styles asked to his students.

"Well erm-" Niall started, getting too flustered to continue.

"Check his wrist." Some boy yelled from the back.

It was safe to say Mr.Styles' heart was beating fast in his chest, almost nervous to check his students wrist for an unknown reason. He turned to Niall who was bright red. "May I?" He questioned hesitantly to Niall who only nodded.

He walked over to Niall, flipping over his wrist gently. He scanned his eyes over it, letting out an emotional gasp upon reading it. "I'm sorry." Niall whispered.

"No, no, Niall, it's okay. It's-it's excellent actually." Harry admitted, feeling shy all of a sudden in front of his students.

"Kiss him." Louis said from his seat. "Oh- um that- wouldn't-" he was cut off when the bell for the end of the day rang. "Class dismissed." He said shortly.

Everyone cleared out, lingering around a bit longer to see if anything would happen between him and his student. However, Harry kept his distance from Niall until the classroom was empty with the exception of the two of them.

He shut the door, walking over to Niall and frowned at the adorable boy in front of him, who had his head down and he assumed was crying. "Niall? Are you okay?" He questioned, placing a hand on his knee.

"No, Mr.Styles, that was humiliating. You don't even want me." Niall sighed, looking towards the door.

"First of all, I'm up here." Harry started, lifting Niall's chin with his pointer finger. "Second of all, my name is Harry." He smiled at Niall. "And lastly, I do want you, I've wanted you more than anything since I was seventeen, I just didn't know it until today." Harry finished.

"Oh oka-" Harry cut off Niall's shy response by placing his lips onto Niall's. His hand caressed Niall's cheek as they worked their lips against each others, both of them, having their first kiss together.

"Wow." Niall smiled when he pulled away.

"Do you believe me when I say I want you now, Niall?" Harry questioned.

"I do Harry." Niall smiled in response, leaning up to kiss Harry again.


End file.
